


Make the Yuletide Gay

by swanqueenismagic



Series: Christmas Baby AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: Based off this prompt: My sister just went into labor and she’s begging the doctors to delay her baby’s birth because she doesn’t want to have a Christmas baby and you tell her that it’s your birthday too and everything will be okay so after my niece/nephew is born, I buy you a birthday cupcake





	Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I love the holidays, and dumb cheesy Hallmark movies, so it was just a matter of time until something like this happened. The Avalance withdrawal, with Legends of Tomorrow being on hiatus, is so real.  
> As per usual, this is unedited.

Ava's kitchen looks like it’s prepared for battle, and it sort of is. Carefully organized containers of various ingredients and baking sheets cover most of her counter space. It’s Christmas Eve, and Sharpe family tradition means that it’s time to bake cookies. Spending Christmas Eve with her parents and identical twin sister, Ali, baking and decorating cookies is one of Ava's favorite parts of Christmas. 

Ava always ends up hosting the annual Sharpe family cookie bake, because she's the most organized and has the biggest kitchen. She doesn't mind though, it means that she doesn’t have to venture out in the cold and it's nice having someone besides her and her cats in the house. 

Ava is so focused on setting out supplies that she almost misses the knock at her door. She strides over to the door and opens it to find a very pregnant Ali and her husband Garrett. 

“Come in, all two and half of you, it's freezing!” 

Her sister grins and pulls her into a tight hug, that's made somewhat awkward by her protruding belly. Ava gently squeezes her back as she shuffles her sister through the door. When Ali finally releases her, Garrett immediately squashes her into a hug that makes Ava smile. She really does like her brother-in-law, he’s a good guy, and she can tell by the way he looks at Ali that he really loves her. 

“I'm so ready for this, but also my ankles are swollen up like softballs, so I may need a chair or something.” Ali jokes. 

Ava grins, “I think that can be arranged.” 

Garrett has already made his way over to the crockpot, where the cider is warming, and has started filling mugs. He passes one to Ali, before adding a little something extra to his and Ava's. 

“Ugh, I hate you both. I can't wait until the jellybean gets out, it's been so long since I've had a drink.” Ali sighs. 

Ava laughs, “Do you still not have a name picked out yet? She's going to be here in three weeks, you're cutting it kind of close.” 

Garrett shrugs, “I mean, we could just keep calling her Jellybean. Jelly Corbally has a nice ring to it.”

Ava points her finger threatening at the couple, “Don't you fucking dare name my first niece Jellybean.” 

The couple dissolves into laughter, and Ali says, “We won't, we won’t. I just want to see her face before deciding on a name.” 

Seeing the slightly pained look on Ava's facing causes Ali’s laughter to start back up. They may be identical twins, but their personalities couldn’t be more different. Ava has always been a planner, while Ali tends to take a more ‘we'll just wing it’ approach. 

There's another knock at the door and Garrett walks over to let her parents in. The subject of baby names, or lack thereof, is quickly forgotten as the baking commences. 

Ava pulls the sugar cookie dough, that she had mixed the night before, out of the refrigerator and sets her dad to work with a rolling pin and cookie cutters. Anthony Sharpe is a disaster in the kitchen, and over the years the sugar cookies had become his regular assignment, seeing as they were the hardest to mess up. 

They spent the next few hours drinking cider, listening to Christmas music and baking. Ava's mom was making peppermint cookies that smelled amazing, and Garrett was helping Ali with some chocolate concoction. Her dad was several batches of sugar cookies deep and had started frosting some of the finished cookies. He always insisted that they had to use red and green frosting, but mixing the red food coloring and white frosting always resulted in pink Christmas cookies. 

Mid sentence, Ali suddenly goes still and then exclaims, “Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to pee myself!” before rushing to the bathroom. 

“Oh the joys of pregnancy!” Ava yells jokingly after her. Ali flips her off on the way out of the kitchen, causing their mother to make a disapproving noise. 

“Poor Ali,” Elizabeth Sharpe sighs, “Jelly must be pressing on her bladder.” 

Ava looks up at her mother in horror, “Oh god, please tell me you haven't started calling her Jellybean too.” 

The nickname had been a result of a pregnancy app that Ali was using. At a point in the earlier stages of her pregnancy, the app had told them that the fetus was the size of a jellybean. They had started referring to her as the jellybean, and had never stopped. The nickname has been the bane of Ava’s existence ever since. She keeps trying to point out that the baby has grown beyond the size of a jellybean, so it doesn’t make sense anymore, which just results in Ali digging her heels in and using the nickname even more. 

Her dad chuckles, “I think we all have, it just sort of stuck!” 

Ava makes an exasperated noise and then returns to the task at hand. 

Several minutes pass and then they all pause when they here Ali shout in a confused voice, “Uhhhhh, I think my water just broke?”

There’s a few minutes of shocked silence, and then everyone moves into action. It’s all a rush after that. Ava’s mom, who used to be a nurse, confirms that Ali’s water has indeed broken, at which point everyone packs up to head to the hospital. Ava is the last to leave, staying behind for a minute to put things back in the fridge, blow out candles and make sure the appliances are turned off. 

By the time she arrives at the hospital, Ali has already been assigned a room in the Labor and Delivery Unit. It still hasn’t fully registered with Ava that this is actually happening. She watches as the afternoon drags into the evening, which drags into the night as Ali’s labor ramps up. 

Before she knows it, It’s the middle of the night, and the hospital room is much more peaceful than it had been earlier. Ali had finally progressed far enough that they’d been able to give her an epidural, which was a relief for everyone. Ali could be mean when she was in pain, and the contractions had been turning her into a monster. After the epidural had kicked in, Ali had decided to try to get some rest. She’d eventually dozed off in her hospital bed, and Garrett had squashed himself onto the couch and also fallen asleep. Ava, however, was wide awake, too nervous to sleep. Her parents had left a few hours earlier to rest and wait for a phone call telling them that it’s time. 

Ava drums her fingers against the edge of her chair as she sits in thought. She’s about to be an aunt, her parents are about to be grandparents and their family is going to change. Her sister and best friend is about to have a baby and Ava’s excited. 

It was no surprise to anyone that Ali had been the first to get married, the first to have a baby. Ali has always been a couple steps ahead of her their whole lives. She’d been the first born, the first to walk, the first to lose a tooth, the first to have her first kiss, and now she’s about to be the first to be a mom. It’s never bothered Ava, she might reach most milestones behind Ali, but she was never far behind. 

Now it’s making Ava think about the possibility that she might do this one day. Sit in the hospital with her partner, awaiting the birth of their first baby. She knows that she wants that some day, but she has to actually find said partner first. She’s spent this year focusing on her career which hasn’t left much time for a dating life. Her mother has been on her case about it, even going as far as to try to set Ava up with her co-worker’s daughter. Every time Ava tries to get her to back off, Elizabeth just plants her feet and says something along the lines of, “I just want my baby to find a nice young woman who makes her happy. You can’t fault me for that!” Ava is never able to come up with a good response, so she usually just changes the subject and hopes that her mom will forget about it. 

Ava’s line of thought is interrupted when Ali begins to stir. Ava gets up and walks across the room to sit next to Ali on the bed. 

She gently grips Ali’s hand and asks, “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit, but the drugs are helping. Why did I ever think having a baby was a good idea?” 

Ava laughs softly, “ I don’t know but it’s too late to back out now. Do you want me to grab a nurse?”

Ali nods, “Please, I need someone to check me. If I’m not getting close, I swear I’m going to have a meltdown.”

Ava gets up and steps out into the hallway to flag down a nurse. When she comes back to the room, Garrett is awake and sitting with Ali.

A nurse comes in to check Ali, and confirms that she’s at nine centimeters. Before leaving the room, the nurse tells them that it will most likely be time to push within the hour. Ava calls her parents to let them know it’s time to make the 15 minute drive to the hospital. 

Their parents eventually arrive, and it’s getting closer and closer to the end. Everything is going fine until it’s not. Ava hears a sharp intake of breath and she looks over to see a distressed look on her twin’s face.

“Ali? Ali what’s wrong?” 

Ava watches as Ali gets more and more visibly upset and she finally gasps out, “Look at the clock. Look at what the clock says!”

Ava glances at the clock, “Uh, it says 4:37 a.m.” she says in confusion, feeling like she’s missing something. 

“Exactly!” Ali exclaims. 

Ava glances over at Garrett and he looks back at her, clearly just as confused.

“It’s 4:37, it’s Christmas!” 

Garrett sounds unsure as he says, “Yeah, it’s Christmas…”

Ali is on the verge on tears, and Garrett looks completely lost, for a second Ava is worried that her sister is having some kind of mental break. 

“It’s fucking Christmas!” Ali is exasperated, trying to make them understand her point. “It’s Christmas, my daughter is going to be born on Christmas! I can’t have a Christmas baby, this is going to ruin every birthday she ever has!”

Finally understanding what’s happening, her family attempts to comfort her, but Ali is too far gone. She’s exhausted and in pain, and past the point of reason. The more that they try to calm Ali down, the more upset she gets.

Just as everything is dissolving into chaos, the doctor walks in. The small blonde woman smiles as she says, “I’m Dr. Sara Lance, are we ready to have a baby?”

Ali bursts into tears, and Dr. Lance looks slightly surprised, but not shaken. 

“I can’t, I can’t have a Christmas baby! All of her birthdays are going to be overshadowed by the holiday.” Ali pleads with the doctor, “Please, there has to be something you can do. Something you can give me to stall this so she isn’t born on Christmas!”

The woman smiles kindly at Ali as she shakes her head, “You’re fully dilated and effaced, this baby is coming now.” Dr. Lance pauses as she steps closer and places a comforting hand on Ali’s arm, “Hey, it’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m a Christmas baby, and sure it can sometimes get a little irritating to share my birthday with a holiday, but it hasn’t ruined anything. I’ve had some great birthdays and your daughter will too!”

Ava gapes as the blonde doctor successfully calms her sister in seconds. Ali takes several deep breaths, and once she collects herself, Dr. Lance gently squeezes her arms and continues, “It’s all going to be okay, you’ve got this. Now, let’s have this baby!” 

The next 45 minutes seem to last a lifetime, Ava watches as the doctor guides her sister through with encouraging words. Just as the sun is rising, Ava’s niece is born. Dr. Lance catches the baby and passes her up onto Ali’s chest, “Congratulations! She’s perfect!” 

Garrett is crying, her mother is beaming, and Ava can definitely feel tears drip down her cheeks as she looks at her niece for the first time. 

The baby is cleaned up and Garrett holds his daughter for a minute before he passes her to Ava. Ava holds her niece against her chest and can’t do anything beyond stare down into the baby’s eyes, then she murmurs, “Welcome to the world, Jelly.”

“You called her Jelly!” Ali all but crows, her panic long gone. 

Ava rolls her eyes, “Okay, fine. It stuck, but you still can’t name her that.”

She passes the baby off to her mother, and watches as her parent’s beam at their new granddaughter. 

Ava glances around the room and realizes that the doctor had left at some point. A nurse notices, “She got called to another delivery room.” the woman explains. Ava nods a thank you at the woman, and then turns her attention back to her family. 

The adrenaline is starting to wear off, and Ava’s lack of sleep is catching up with her. She gives Garrett a hug and kisses her sister on the forehead, telling them that she going to go home and rest, but she’ll be back in a few hours. They nod tiredly at her, and she heads out. 

Once Ava gets home she makes it as far as the couch before she passes out. 

~~~~~

Four hours later, Ava is back at the hospital with a plate of Christmas cookies. 

She’d slept on the couch for a couple hours, and then gotten up to take a shower and clean up the mess in her kitchen. As she’d been washing dishes, she’d thought back on the events of the night. Her sister’s Christmas baby panic was almost funny at that point, but it certainly hadn’t been at the time. Ava was grateful that the doctor had shown up a diffused the situation when she did. 

Then it hit her that Dr. Lance had said she was a Christmas baby too, which meant that the poor woman had been working on her birthday. Ava had paused, then she had an idea and started assembling a plate of cookies. 

Now she’s back at the hospital and making her way to her sister’s room. She knocks on the door before entering, and walks in to find her sister and niece alone in the room. 

“Hey, how are you both doing?” Ava asks as she sets her things down. 

“We’re good! They’ve been running tests on Jelly all morning, and the doctor says even though she came a few weeks early, she’s perfectly healthy! We should be able to take her home tomorrow.” 

“That’s great news!” Ava smiles, and glances around the room, “Where’d everyone go?”

Ali smiles, “Mom and Dad went home for a bit, but they should be coming back soon with food. Garrett went to take care of everything with the birth certificate.”

“Yes, I did!” Garrett says, as he walks back into the room.

“This means that you either decided on a name, or I’m going to have to strangle you both for naming your child after an arguably terrible candy.” Ava says as her sister passes her the baby. 

“Hey! Don’t hate on jellybeans, they’re the best!” Ali insists. 

Garrett laughs, nodding in agreement, “They are, but yes we decided on a name.”

Ava snuggles her niece closer to her chest and says, “Well are you going to tell me what it is? The anticipation is killing me!” 

Ali glances at Garrett and smiles, before turning back to Ava and saying, “Her name is Piper Ava Corbally.” 

Ava freezes, “Wait, you named her after me?”

Ali and Garrett just beam and her, and she has to resist the urge to cry. 

The spell is broken when Garrett notices the plate of cookies and makes a go for them. 

“Nope!” Ava says, blocking his path, “You can’t have those.”

Garrett pouts at her, “I just named my firstborn after you and you won’t even share cookies with me?”

“They’re for someone else, I brought you some too, don’t worry.” Ava passes him a bag of cookies she’d brought with her, and then hands Harper back to Ali. “That reminds me, there’s something I have to do. I’ll be right back.”

Ava takes the plate of cookies and walks out to the nurse’s desk. “Excuse me, Is Dr. Lance still here?” 

The nurse looks up at her, “Her shift just ended, but you may be able to catch her on the way out to her car.” 

After the nurse gives her directions, Ava heads to the elevator and makes her way towards the parking deck. 

She steps out into the cold winter air, and sees a flash of blonde hair on the other side of the parking lot. 

“Dr. Lance?” she calls out. 

The woman startles a bit and turns, searching for the source of the voice. She notices Ava and gives her a slightly confused look, “Uh, yeah that’s me. Hi?”

As she approaches the woman, Ava says, “Hi, I’m Ava Sharpe. You delivered my sister’s baby this morning.” 

Recognition flashes across the doctor’s face, “Oh yeah, the woman who was freaking out about having a Christmas baby?”

Ava laughs, “Yep, that’s her!” She pauses for a second, she’d been too distracted and tired to notice this morning, but now, seeing her up close she realizes that the doctor is… gorgeous. She’s honestly one of the most beautiful women Ava has ever seen, and suddenly Ava is nervous. She blushes slightly, and then pulls it together enough to continue, “I just wanted to say thank you, for calming her down. She just started panicking, and none of us really knew what to do… Anyways, thank you, Dr. Lance.” 

The doctor smiles sincerely at her, “It was really no problem. Labor is intense, I’ve had women curse me out before, so your sister was actually pretty great comparatively. And you can call me Sara.” she says with a wink. 

There’s a pause and Ava realizes that she’s just staring at the woman, and probably looks like a crazy person. She snaps out of it and gives herself a mental note to get it together. 

“Okay, Sara.” Ava smiles at her and continues, “Well it occurred to me this morning that you also being a Christmas baby meant you were working on your birthday, and my family always bakes a bunch of Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve. Which is what we were doing yesterday when Ali’s water broke, and I don’t even know if you like cookies or if you have any allergies, but... “ Ava notices a slightly amused look on Sara’s face, and realizes that she’s rambling, so she finishes with, “Anyways, these are for you. Thank you, for everything, and happy birthday.” 

Ava holds the plate out towards Sara, and holds her breath as the doctor reaches out to take it. She watches Sara glance down at the cookies through the clear plastic wrap, and sees Sara’s face light up when she notices the cookie in the middle of the plate. It’s one of her dad’s sugar cookies, he hadn’t had time to frost all of them, so Ava had taken it and frosted ‘Happy Birthday’ instead of ‘Merry Christmas’ on it. 

Sara looks back up at her a growing smile on her face, and when she speaks her voice is soft, “Thank you, Ava. I didn’t expect to be working on my birthday, but the on-call doctor got sick, so I ended up having to rearrange my Christmas plans and come in last minute. This is… really nice, thank you!”

Ava smiles back at her and then shrugs awkwardly unsure what to do now that she’s completed her mission of delivering cookies. “Well, if you had to rearrange your Christmas plans, then you definitely deserve cookies. My family had to rearrange all of our plans since the baby made an early appearance, and it’s been a pain in the ass trying to coordinate everything. We finally decided to celebrate in a few weeks, after the baby is settled.” 

“So you don’t have plans for today, anymore?” Sara asks.

Ava laughs, “Unless you count a House Hunters marathon and snuggling with cats.” 

There’s a pause, Sara seems to be considering something as she tilts her head slightly and bites her lip. Finally she says, “I probably shouldn’t be asking you this, but you’re technically not my patient and I’m officially off work… I’m having a Christmas/Birthday party tonight, if you don’t have other plans…”

Ava is caught off guard. She plans on politely saying no, she should politely say no, but when she opens her mouth she’s agreeing to go. 

Sara beams at her and writes down her address, phone number and the time that the party is starting. Then she’s gone and Ava is standing, dazed, in the parking deck, wondering what just happened. 

~~~~~~~~

Ava needs to leave her house in 5 minutes if she’s going to make it to Sara’s party on time. She’s spent the past couple hours getting ready and somewhat freaking out. She’s seriously considered texting Sara and making an excuse, saying that she can’t make it, but she doesn’t. 

She’s changed her outfit several times. Was it a casual party or was she supposed to be dressed up? Again, she considered texting Sara to ask, but something stopped her. Eventually she’d settled on wearing nice jeans and red sweater, then she’d spent entirely too long curling her hair. 

Ava takes a deep breath, pushing her nerves aside and grabs her things as she heads to the car. 

Her GPS takes her to the address that Sara had given her, and she sees that there are already quite a few cars parked outside. Ava can’t believe she’s doing this. Going to a virtual stranger’s birthday party is so wildly unlike her, but being dumbstruck around beautiful women isn’t so… Ava takes another steadying breath, and heads to the door with a tray of cookies.

Sara answers the door, smiling at her as she says, “Hey! Oh my god, yes, you brought more cookies! I’m not saying I ate almost all of the cookies you gave me in under 2 hours, but…”

Ava laughs, the tension leaving her shoulders. Sara grabs her hand and pulls her into the house. After the cookies are deposited in the kitchen, she takes Ava around introducing her to her friends. 

The party goes on for hours, but Ava barely notices the time passing at all. Sara’s friends are wonderful, and Sara even more so. They’d clicked almost immediately and had spent most of the night talking and laughing. Ray even joked at one point that she was distracting the birthday girl from her party. 

Nate had given her a glass of wine almost as soon as she arrived, and at this point she’s feeling pleasantly buzzed. She’s just finished explaining to a skeptical Zari why her Christmas cookies are decorated with pink frosting, before Zari is pulled away to attend to her somewhat drunk friend (girlfriend? Ava can’t tell) Charlie. 

Ava is leaning against the door frame in the doorway that leads from the living room to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sara sidle up next to her. “You seem to be having fun?” It’s said in a hopeful voice, half question half statement.

Ava turns and smiles at her, “I am having fun, your friends are great!”

Sara beams at her and turns out towards the living room to look at her friends before turning back to Ava and saying, “Yeah, they are. Hopefully they’re not the only people here who you think are great.”

Ava blushes and ducks her head before confirming, “They’re not the only ones, no.” She looks back up to meet her eyes, gazing at Sara, wanting to say something, but unsure what to say next. It turns out she doesn’t have to say anything.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!” she hears Nate say from across the room, and when she turns to look at him, he’s staring at them gleefully. He starts excitedly pointing above their heads and everyone else notices and joins in. 

Ava looks up, and of course, it’s mistletoe. Her face goes red and she hears Sara say, “Okay, who put that there?”

Ray takes the blame immediately, “I did! You can’t have a Christmas party without mistletoe, Sara.”

Charlie starts up a chant of, “kiss, kiss, kiss,” and it doesn’t take long for the rest of Sara’s friends to join in. 

Sara turns back to her and all of a sudden she seems much closer than before. Ava feels Sara hands grip gently on her hips, and the shorter woman steps even closer.  
“Well, who am I to argue with a Christmas tradition.” She raises an eyebrow at Ava, “Unless you don’t want to...” 

Ava’s skin feels like it’s on fire under Sara’s hands, and she’s pretty sure that her brain is short-circuiting. She realizes that she’s paused a bit to long, when she feels Sara about to draw away, which is the very last thing Ava wants. 

Her arms reach up to wrap around Sara neck, as she drags her in for a kiss. Like Sara said, who is she to argue with Christmas tradition? 

She’s aware that Sara’s friends are drunkenly cheering, but all she can focus on is Sara’s mouth moving against hers. 

They eventually separate for air, their foreheads resting together. 

Sara is the first to speak, “I don’t know about you, but I definitely want to do that again.”

“Well, we are still under the mistletoe…” 

A wide grin splits Sara’s face, and she pulls Ava back in. 

The party ends, Sara’s friends leave, but Ava stays. 

She lets Sara pull her up the stairs and into the bedroom, and Ava knows that she definitely isn’t going to get caught back up on sleep tonight. 

~~~~~~

Ava spends the next few weeks wrapped up in Sara. Any time that she isn’t visiting Piper or at work is spent with Sara. They go on dates, Sara brings her coffee at work when she has days off from the hospital. Sara spends the night, and Ava cooks her breakfast because as she quickly discovers, Sara is a terrible cook. 

Sara is everything, she’s smart and funny and absolutely stunning. Ava hasn’t felt this strongly about anyone in years. She desperately wants to talk to Sara about their relationship, about what exactly they’re doing, but it’s so early and Ava doesn’t want to ruin this delicate thing that they’re building. It turns out that she doesn't have to. 

It’s been almost three weeks, and it’s a day that neither of them have to work. Sara spent the night, and now she’s leaning against Ava’s kitchen counter while Ava makes breakfast. 

She looks over to see Sara sneak a piece of bacon of the plate and down to the cats, who are rubbing against her ankles. 

“I saw that! You keep saying you’re not a cat person, and yet…”

Sara laughs, “What can I say, even though it goes against my better judgement, they’re charming little bastards. Besides, if my girlfriend is a cat person, I might as well embrace it.”

Ava pauses, setting the pan of eggs down. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?” she asks, trying to fight the smile on her face.

Sara grins back at her, before asking in a cheeky voice, “I mean, why not?”

Instead of answering, Ava presses Sara back against the counter, and breakfast is left to burn.

~~~~~

It’s been just over three weeks since Piper was born, and the Sharpe family is finally getting to celebrate Christmas. 

They’re exchanging gifts, and when Ava opens her parent’s gift, it’s tickets for a cruise that she’s always talked about going on. 

As she’s thanking them, her mom manages to insert one of her signature lines, “Now you just need to find a special someone to take with you. It really is a shame that you aren’t dating right now, my friend from book club has this daughter…”

This is where Ava would usually brush her off and try to steer the conversation is a different direction, but this time she doesn’t have to.

“You can’t set me up with your friend’s daughter…” her mom looks disappointed and like she’s about to argue, before Ava continues, “because I’m already seeing someone.”

There’s a stunned silence, before Ali all but shrieks, “What?! Since when?”

“For a few weeks now.” 

“Ava Elizabeth Sharpe, this better not be a joke. You’re really seeing someone?” Her mom looks so surprised that Ava has to try not to laugh. 

“Yes, mom, I am.” 

Ava sees her mother’s face light up, and she knows that she’s never going to hear the end of this. “When do we get to meet her?” 

“You’ve actually already met her.” 

Ali excitedly buts back into the conversation, “Who is it?!”

“Do you remember the doctor from the hospital where Piper was born?”

“You’re dating Dr. Lance?” Ali all but yells at her, at the same time that her mom says, “You’re dating a doctor?” 

Ava’s mom looks like she’s about to cry, and Ava laughs, “Yes!” 

Ali and Elizabeth Sharpe exchange an excited look before turning back to her at the same time to demand, “Tell us everything!” 

Unable to hide her smile, Ava does.

Well, almost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Avalance fans, hopefully some of you liked this! This one was rough because I got 95% of the way through it and then decided that I hated everything I'd written, but I'm posting it anyways. I have other ideas for Avalance holiday fics, so if y'all like this one, I might be able to squeeze in another before Christmas!


End file.
